


Please, stay by my side

by GreenSerpent



Series: Eremin Week (May 18 - May 24) [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenSerpent/pseuds/GreenSerpent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren gets troubled with his parents' surprise visit. (Eremin Week, day four - Secret Rendezvous)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, stay by my side

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't actually familiar with the expression "rendezvous", so I had a little trouble. I don't think it fits the theme so well, but I still tried and wrote something. The previous ones were more light-hearted, so this one will be a little different (also, this is the biggest one-shot for the series so far). Anyway, enjoy it!

Armin and Eren had been together for ten months now. It sometimes shocked Eren that he actually could maintain a relationship for so long, considering he was a short-fused guy with a foul mouth, but it just seemed natural to be with Armin; he felt like they could be together for the rest of their lives.

As for the blonde one, every time he met Eren was like falling in love all over again. He could be grumpy sometimes, but was also a sweet, sometimes shy, sometimes aggressive, direct to the point, guy. He loved how Eren could always be something fresh to him. He also loved how Eren would play along with him and be under his thumb, but sometimes would be the one to initiate things. It was new, always exciting. He loved that about their relationship.

They were as happy as they could be, but things can get troublesome sometimes. Eren told Armin to go to his place so the two, along with Mikasa, Eren’s sister, could hang out. It was something normal already; Armin became friends with Mikasa and he was glad she didn’t judge them, after all, there seems to be more homophobic people than not in the world, but Mikasa was okay with her brother being gay and having another man as his partner; she knew about his sexuality all along, after all. That day, a Friday night, he was going for a sleepover. They usually would eat pizza, watch something, play a game or talk through the night. Armin liked the sleepovers in Eren and Mikasa’s place. What Armin didn’t expect, though, was that it wasn’t a normal day.

He knew all along Eren hadn’t come out to his parents and that the issue worried him because he was afraid of their reaction after being told their son was gay. Armin rang the bell and waited for Eren or Mikasa to answer, but, instead, he was welcomed by a middle-aged woman with long brunette hair and a gentle smile. _Eren’s mother._

“Hello. Are you looking for Mikasa or Eren, by any chance?” The woman said gently.

“You must be mrs. Yeager. I’m Armin, their friend.” _Actually, your son is my boyfriend, but I shouldn’t add that._

“So, you’re friends with my children?” Her eyes were wide and bright. “Come on in! I’m Carla, nice to meet you!”

 

Armin entered the place he knew well, but it was weird, as if he was there for the first time. Carla closed the door behind him and told him to feel at home. Eren came from his room and he froze for about two seconds as he saw Armin and his mother standing in the same room.

 

“Armin! Oh shit, I should’ve called you.” He didn’t said that as if he was upset with Armin, far from that, Armin knew he was nervous.

“I’m sorry, Eren, I…”

“It’s my fault, I told you to come today, It’s just…”

“Ah, I’m sorry. Grisha and me came unannounced to check on the kids. Grisha had to come to the city for business, you see. Anyway, I guess there isn’t a problem to have your friends here while you parents are also home, right?”

Eren said immediately. “Right.”

“But I should probably go, I don’t want to get in your way.”

“You’re not! You should at least stay for dinner! I love cooking for a lot of people. Please, stay.”

“Stay. I forgot to call you, I’m sorry.” Carla looked at them as they shared a look.

“Then, I will.”

Mikasa showed up, her hair wet; she had just came out of a shower. “Ah, hi, Armin, you’re here. I had forgotten you’d come today, sorry.”

“Ah, that’s okay.” It would be okay.

 

Armin stayed for dinner. Eren didn’t need to say anything, he understood. He also knew it wasn’t easy to come out to their parents all of sudden. When he came out to his, he did so because he knew they were understanding, but he didn’t know how Eren’s parents would react. His mother was a kind woman and his father, whom he met later, was a serious man and Armin thought he seemed to be a good person. In any way, he didn’t know what their beliefs or opinions were, there was no way he could tell if they would take the “news” as well as his own parents. When he left for the night, Eren didn’t kiss him or touch him (he hadn’t all night), but that was expected; even so, it was weird seeing his boyfriend without showing his affection. He got home and took the things he had brought to the Yeager’s with the intention of staying there for the night out of his worn backpack. Armin sighed.

The next day, he woke up only to find he had received a few messages from Eren, one of them being a voicemail.

 

**From Eren:** _Armin, I’m sorry. I’m a coward._

**From Eren:** Fuck. _I should’ve introduced u to them as my bf._

**From Eren:** _Sorry to make u go through that. U introduced me as ur bf to ur parents, even to ur grampa and grandma._

**From Eren:** _I don’t wanna keep it a secret, but I don’t want to hide us from them. I’m a fucking coward._

 

After reading all of that, he heard the voice mail. It was just a few words, but it was enough. _I love you, babe_. He knew Eren was terrified. He came from a small city in the countryside of the state. He and Mikasa had moved when they finished high school; she went to college and he started working. He had told Armin how bad it was, how homophobic people were, how glad he was to get out of that place. He was afraid his parents would reject him just like the people from his hometown, but, somehow, Armin felt they wouldn’t. Eren wasn’t a coward at all, it was just that it was hard and he wouldn’t judge him for hiding. Of course, he felt bad by eating in the same table as Grisha and Carla without them knowing the truth. He wanted them to know, but Eren wasn’t ready. He would always respect that. Armin called Eren, but he didn’t answer. _Of course he wouldn’t, it’s 07:30am._ He decided to also leave a voicemail.:

 

_“I don’t mind if you want to keep it a secret. My family knew all along I’m gay, it was a different situation. If you’re not ready to come out, I’m okay with it. I’m not going to say it wasn’t an awkward situation for me, meeting them, I wasn’t expecting that, but I don’t mind, really. I hope you are okay. Don’t feel pressured to tell them if you’re not ready. I love you too, you know that.”_

 

Armin hadn’t heard of Eren through the whole day. He wondered what was happening, how he was. It somehow upset him. He could’ve replied the message he sent, but he decided wouldn’t think too much into it. Eren wasn’t going to ignore him for no reason. When the night came, Armin thought life sucked. He met Eren every weekend and he missed him, he missed his kisses and his touches. He wished life wasn’t so hard and he wished their relationship wasn’t a secret from Eren’s parents. He would wait as long as it took until Eren came out, but it was still upsetting.

_Why is it so hard for gay couples, anyway? It be easier if we were a heterosexual couple, there wouldn’t be problems._ Oh, he knew well why it would be easier. Just because he was more fragile than the other boys his age and looked a bit feminine, he was bullied, was called a faggot, was beaten, was excluded. For years, he wished he wasn’t who he was, and he knew it would be much worse if people actually knew he was gay. It took him a long time to accept himself. When he did, school was almost over. He told his parents about his sexuality and they just told him it didn’t matter, as long as he was truth to himself. After that, he wasn’t afraid anymore. Of course, some people pushed him away when they knew he was gay, but he knew that would happen and stopped caring. He knew how hard it was, he fully understood Eren, and he wished he would get to the same point he was as soon as he could, because he knew how cruel is to keep hiding and how good it was to be out and unafraid. He didn’t want his beloved to suffer.

He slept early that saturday, his phone by his side, waiting for a call. The call only came in the next morning. He woke up, the ring scared him and it took a few seconds for Armin to realize Eren was calling. He picked the phone, his voice didn’t come and he had to cough a little before saying anything.

 

“Hi”

“Hello.” His voice was lower than usual; It was so early for Eren to be calling, of course he would be asleep. “Did I wake you?”

“You did.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s a miracle. Usually, I’m the first to wake up.” Armin tried to cheer Eren a little, but he didn’t think it worked.

“That’s truth. But… actually, I didn’t sleep all night.”

_Oh_. “Seriously, why?” He knew why, but wanted to hear from his boyfriend.

“I’ve been thinking through the whole day yesterday and the whole night. Armin, why is it so hard?”

“I wish I knew. Things could be a lot easier for people like us, but they aren’t. Eren, I, there’s a lot I want to tell, I…”

“I want to see you.” He cut Armin off. “I want to bury my face in your neck and feel you. I need to see you.”

_Ah, Eren, you idiot._ “Me too.”

“Come here.” He was serious.

“Can I?”

“Please, just come. Please.”

_It hurts hearing you say it like you’re begging me_. “When do you want me to come?”

“Come by noon.”

“I’ll be there. But, is it okay?” He hesitated. “Aren’t your parents only leaving by the end of the day?”

“Yes, just come.” Begging again.

“If you’re so sure, I’ll be there.”

“I love you.”

“You know I love you too.”

 

Armin knew Eren meant it every single time he said he loved him; he could feel through Eren’s voice that he wanted him so badly, he loved him so much he couldn’t take it. He knew it and he felt the same. Armin checked the hour. 07:12am. He could sleep for another hour or so, but he didn’t felt like it. Now, his thoughts were on Eren. He wanted him there while his parents were still in his place. Wouldn’t that make him uncomfortable? What if… Was going to…? _Oh. What should I do?_

Armin showed up at Eren’s house a little past noon. This time, Eren was the one to get the door. His face showed his relief. He threw his arms around Armin’s waist and did as he said he wanted to: he buried his face in his boyfriend’s neck and took a deep breath. Armin put one of his hands over Eren’s head and smiled.

 

“Calm down. I’m here.”

“You are.” Eren sighed and held him closer. “I missed you.”

“You saw me the day before yesterday!” Armin teased. It was so good feeling Eren’s body pressed against his…

“Stop that. You know I miss you for real.”

“I missed you too.” He put one hand on Eren’s waist and smiled.

 

It was when Armin saw Eren’s father in front of him. He had forgotten they were standing at the entrance of Eren’s apartment, the door still opened, his parents inside. Grisha’s face was serious. Eren didn’t see his father, and Armin pushed him away gently. He turned his back and saw his father. Carla and Mikasa came behind him. Armin froze. He didn’t know what was going to happen from then. Eren closed the door and faced his father and mother for a few seconds. He looked at Armin and grabbed his hand firmly.

 

“Dad, mom, I’d like to introduce him again. This is Armin Arlert and he’s my boyfriend.”

 

_Eren, what…_ He couldn’t believe he had just said that. Grisha turned his back and sat on the couch. “I think we all should sit.”, he said.. Eren told his parents he was always afraid of telling them about his homosexuality, but now he couldn’t hide it, since Armin was there. He said he didn’t think it was fair to any of them. Armin felt embarrassed and a little scared, but Eren’s hand on his gave him courage to look at the other’s parents. “I couldn’t tell you he’s just a friend, because he means the world to me and I don’t want to hide the biggest part of me.” That was all Armin needed to hear. Whatever was his parents reaction, he knew Eren was willing to stay with him and they would fight together. However, they didn’t need to. Grisha sighed and Carla smiled. They were both relieved their son had come out to them. “I knew it all along”, she said. “I also noticed how you looked at him on Friday night.” Eren hugged his parents and, for Armin’s surprised, they hugged him as well. Mikasa smiled as she tapped Eren’s shoulder in approval. It seemed that Armin was a part of the family now.

By the end of the day, Carla and Grisha went back to their town. They told Eren they were glad to see how happy he was having someone like Armin by his side. “Take care of him”, Grisha said to the blonde, who swore he’d give his all to do so. Eren was exhausted, after all, he hadn’t slept for at least the last thirty hours. Armin laid in bed with him and there they stayed. Things were alright once again.


End file.
